Moonlight
by BlueHairedWench
Summary: He tightened his embrace on her as she stirred, his eyes locked on her face. There were so many memories they shared, so much past. The past that would be worthless without her by his side. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball / Dragon Ball Z / Dragon Ball GT nor any of the characters from them. I do not make any money from writing my stories.


**Moonlight**

**A/N This story is practically a bunch of Vegeta's memories of him and Bulma, placed somewhere after Buu Saga. Flashback scenes are written in italics. Enjoy (and review)! ;-)**

* * *

The night was still. Warm summer winter was blowing on his face through open window as the moonlight was exposing sleeping shape wrapped in his arms.

Vegeta looked at her - she was so calm and beautiful. Fragile. He loved every curve of her body, every wrinkle on her face, all of her. He tightened his embrace on her as she stirred, his eyes locked on her face. There were so many memories they shared, so much past. The past that would be worthless without her by his side.

_The light was bright and burned his eyes. He opened them carefully. His sense of smell didn't fail him - this place was some kind of infirmary. At the same time it hit him - crushing pain in his chest. Fantastic, all he needed was broken ribs. At least three, he was pretty sure of that. His chest, head and limbs were wrapped in bandages. As he was studying himself he noticed he was clean, there was no blood on his skin he had been surely covered in after the explosion. So someone had cleaned him up, how odd. He also had stitches on several minor cuts. He noticed it was morning and remembered his gravity room exploded before lunch. That meant he must have been unconscious for day and night. He hoped it was just one day and one night. Suddenly he smelled something else - he averted his eyes, then turned his head to where the scent was coming from. There she was, sleeping by the table in his room. Next to her head he notices heap of unused bandages, needles and surgical suture as well as bowl and a cloth. Did it mean she was the one who was treating him, she put in the stitches and dressed his wounds? She hasn't changed her clothes, she was wearing the same clothes as when he had blown himself up. So… she stayed with him for all this time? Why the hell would she do that? Why would she care? It's not like anyone ever did. _

_That woman was a real puzzle._

Vegeta smiled faintly. He wasn't sure he would make it if she wasn't there for him. And he did nothing to deserve this, yet she gave him more than he would ever ask for. She gave him all she had - herself. And she was the first one to believe in him.

_"Goku, do you think… Vegeta is evil? I mean… for real?" - Bulma's voice was down, she was almost whispering. She looked at her friend with expectancy in her eyes._

_Tall warrior chuckled._

_"Of course he's not, Bulma. He tries to act like he is, to make people fear him. But if you ask me - he is just lonely, that's all. He doesn't know how to find himself here. This is a foreign world to him."_

_"I know… You may laugh at me, but I think he's changed. When he first arrived on Earth I could feel this… coldness from him. He was so frightening back then, and now… he is not. Maybe I'm wrong, but I feel he is lost." - she paused, watching his reaction. She received only a nod. After a while she continued._

_"He's just so difficult sometimes, you know? No matter how hard I try to make him feel like home, to feel welcomed… he rejects it. I know this is far from his real home, that he is a prince… And I know everything was taken away from him… But this is the best I can do, I would really like to see him smiling at least from time to time."_

_Vegeta was standing still behind the wall, too amazed to move._

Bulma threw off the duvet, shaking Vegeta out of his reflection. Her arms were almost bare, covered only with very short lacey sleeves of bloody red silky nightgown. She was well aware he found it the sexiest piece of clothing she possessed and didn't hesitate to take advantage of this. Temptress, Vegeta thought with a smirk on his face.

_He was on top of her, panting heavily, drops of sweat running down his face and neck. His hips were moving slowly, making her moan with each move. Her skin was pink and moist with sweat, both hers and his. She dug her nails into his back, leaving long bloody marks. He enjoyed the sting they were causing and enjoyed her being so wild under his weight._

_"Faster."_

_Vegeta quickened his pace as she demanded and watched as her breasts were bouncing with each thrust. She climaxed abruptly, moaning his name. He was about to finish when he heard the door being set ajar._

_"What are you doing?" - lavender - haired boy asked, coming closer to the bed and glancing at them suspiciously._

Vegeta chuckled quietly, trying not to wake Bulma. Her face was burrowed against his chest; he noticed a goose bump on her back. He covered her with sheets tightly.

_Finally he was back on Earth. It felt so good to come back… and be alive again. As they landed at the back of Kami's palace he became insecure. How would she react? All of this had happened because of him - of his stupidity, arrogance and pride. She had died because of him. He caused death of many, but for the first time he truly regretted it. He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard her voice._

_"Vegeta…"_

_He looked at her. She had been crying, he could smell the salt on her cheeks… it made him feel much worse than when Buu had been beating the shit out of him._

_"I'm sorry, Bulma…" - he felt her little hands on his face. There were so many emotions in her eyes - pain, happiness, relief… and love. It was mostly love. She kissed him passionately, as if she was afraid he would disappear in a while. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, almost crushing her with his grasp. She was crying, he could feel wetness of her tears of both her and his skin._

_"Trunks… your parents are disgusting." - Kakarotto's younger child whispered to his son._

Vegeta smiled. To his surprise she was so happy back then. He had never seen her so happy, but he knew she had probably been. He didn't see her after their son was born, he missed it. He was so stupid to think she was a distraction. Vegeta shook his read.

He put his hand under the duvet, and started to stroke her belly. He won't miss his child's birth again, not for the world.


End file.
